The Avenged Raven
by YOOHOO'79
Summary: I put it as Misc. Books because I guess its based off of a pretty known story? idek lol JUST LUV THE FEELS I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS


His eyes opened slowly. He was alone in his room, it was still night and the crickets chirped outside quietly in the California air. His slumber was disturbed by a tapping from his bedroom door. He thought nothing of it and begin to dream again, dream of the lost drummer. He didn't know him in person, but the drummer beat life back into the teenage boy's heart through beautiful music. As the music of the drummer bled in his mind, the purple curtains over his large window rustled and the music stopped just as the boy's heart stopped in panic.

Shaking his head, the thought of the curtains escaped him for a moment, but the panic still lingered at the thought of someone in his room. To prove a point to himself, he called out to see if anyone was there:

"Who's there?"

Nothing. Hesitantly, he sat up slowly and edged himself to the door of his bedroom. He opened the door wide, only to be greeted by darkness and nothing more. He stood there for a second, staring at said darkness, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams he hesitantly dared to dream. Still, nothing appeared in the darkness before him. With a swallow, he whispered quietly to himself, "Jimmy?" when an almost silent whispered back: "The Reverend." The hair on his neck stood up and he stumbled back into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

He sat against his door, breathing heavily, when his eyes wandered up to the thick purple curtains. He didn't want to believe that they moved earlier, and needed to prove to himself that they didn't or else he wouldn't be able to rest. He lifted himself off the ground and trudged through the dark room to his window. With slightly trembling hands, he pushed the curtains aside and threw the window up. At first, there was nothing to be seen, but his heart dropped down to his stomach as a bird fluttered to his window sill; it was a raven. In the blink of an eye, the raven flew into his room, making the boy scream and fall back onto his bed in fear and the raven flew up and perched himself on the ceramic skull above the boy's bedroom door.

He sat there, staring at the boy with his unusual eyes. They were a ghostly crystal blue, and they showed brightly despite the room being black as pitch. The boy blinked, mezmerized by the eyes for a second or two, when finally he decided the bird was of no threat to him. He smiled slightly, the thought of him being such a fool to be afraid of the ebony bird. Jokingly, the boy wondered out loud, "What is this bird's name?"

The raven responded, "Nevermore."

The reply startled the boy and he looked back at the bird only to be lost once more in its eyes. The boy read a poem once before, the title was 'The Raven' and was known quite well. Surely, he thought, this could not be the same bird. But after thinking, he thought of the raven's voice. He remembered it, he heard it singing before. Was this raven the boy's lost drummer? With a shaking voice, the boy asked, "Are you the drummer known as the Reverend Tholomew Plague?"

The raven responded, "Nevermore."

Silence followed and a sinking feeling engulfed the boy. This was his long lost drummer. The boy was overwhelmed with happiness, but it lasted only a few seconds as a new feeling of dread hit him. He paused, then asked, "Can you still play the drums? Just like you used to?"

The raven did not respond immediately. It stared at him through its blue eyes, as though the raven itself was feeling dread, but one worse than the boy's own. With pain in its eyes, the raven responded just as it did before, "Nevermore."

Pain filled the room from both the bird and the boy. Hot tears were shed from the boy. The boy's sobbing settled and he looked back up to the skull only to see the bird was not there. Looking around frantically, he saw the bird was now perched back on his windowsill. Stumbling, he flew himself from the bed and got on his knees before the bird. Panicking, the boy uttered, "Please, Jimmy, tell me that you'll come back. I mean you can't be gone forever, you're the Rev! Please, tell me you'll return!"

The raven responded, "Nevermore," and flew off the windowsill into the darkness. The raven, his name being Jimmy, flew into the darkness with no more regret as he felt his blue eyes water up as he obtained the ability to cry.


End file.
